C'est une situation sans issue
by server47
Summary: Sarkney - syd and sark stuck in a train . enough said ---- please review and thanks
1. Kissing Him

'Oh my god! I'm kissing him. I can't keep my hands off him. How long have I wanted to do this for? Was it there in the back of my mind this whole time? I wonder what he is thinking. Probably that I am insane.

But that thought is chased out of my head as I realize that he is kissing me back with just as much fervor, were crazy, we can't be doing this! But why then does it feel so good? Wow I haven't felt like this in… whoa how long has it been?

He is taking off his coat now, his lips still attached to mine. We really need to stop before this gets out of hand. His hands are on my waist now. Maybe in five more minutes. Now his hands are on my back pulling me closer to him. Alright, alright we'll make it ten minutes. I feel something hard against my back, is that a wall?

Thank God, because his hands are the only thing keeping me standing at the moment.

Suddenly I feel his lips on my neck, nipping slightly.

Well hello, any rational thought just went out the window and there go my knees, as I feel them give out underneath me and I sink to the floor bringing him with me.

What the hell!! Were like the last two people on earth who should be doing this!

Hell! Were the last two people on earth who should want to be doing this!

After years of trying to kill each other, trying to eliminate the others existence this is what it has all come to?

Where in the world did this sudden desire to kiss him senseless, to push him against the wall and make him feel for me all the things I am feeling that I can't explain and really don't care to at the moment, not when his hands seem to be everywhere at once, not when I can't even form a complete sentence, not when he smells so good, like that Armani cologne that I love so much, I wonder if he knows that its my favorite cologne? If I had known he would have made me feel like this I would have attacked him ages ago on one of those stupid meaningless missions that were always on.

Did he just moan? Holy crap he did! Why is he stopping? That's just cruel, getting me all hot and bothered and then stopping.

"Miss Bristow, my apologies but what has come over you?" he was leaning back on his heels now breathing heavily. "For that matter what has come over me?" he said running his hands thru his hair. "Bloody hell."

I stopped breathing. I've lost the function to do so. Now would be a great time for a snide retort of a witty one, whichever came first. Now if only I would formulate the words.

Where the hell did my vocabulary go? Oh right, that vanished the second I jammed my tongue down his throat.

"Um…I…uh" did I just stutter? Wow, real sexy. I blush as I realize that I am going to admit how I feel at the moment. "You just looked really good in that suit and you smelled like my favorite cologne and I just couldn't help myself."

I cringe at the fact that he will probably never let me forget how stupid I sound right now and idiotic I am for saying what I did. I'll never live that down.

He smirked. What? Why is he smirking, that's usually not a good thing.

But that wasn't his usual smirk .this one was different. Then I saw it, a very slight but very there pink tinted blush.

I smiled. All the sudden a while new light came over the while situation, Sark wasn't just a cold blooded killer; he was also a young man who was a little shy and a very good kisser.

"You're blushing" I blurted out. Now why would I just blurt that out, hello Sydney did you not just tell yourself that he is a cold blooded killer? He could easily kill me for pointing out his humanity.

"So, you are too?" he scoffed defensively. "You have to admit that this is quite an odd situation we find ourselves in Miss Bristow?"

"I know" I said smiling even more because he was trying to defend himself. "But I have never seen you blush before, it's kind of cute."

He blushed a deep red at the cute comment. "well I don't know if you have noticed, but killing people and trying to take over the underworld," he said sarcastically." Doesn't really count for an awkward situation, at least not for me." He smirked again, and that just smirk was just begging her to take a hit.

"Oh I see so making out with me is awkward? Tell me something Sark, is it because I am the boss's daughter or just a woman in general? Because I would have thought that for a man of your expertise, that kissing a woman would have counted for a good situation, not an awkward one, but I understand if it's just because you're inexperienced with woman, you're still young there's still time to learn the ropes. Maybe even have a serious relationship with someone. Thought you're most likely going to get sucked into this lifestyle, give up any semblance of normalcy that you have left and die a lonely man." I finished snidely emphasizing on the word lonely hoping I would get a reaction out of him.

I did.

"I'll have you know that I am well accomplished in all aspects of my life." I heard the emphasis on all.

"If you say so" I told him loving the rise I was getting out of him.

He nodded to me "I believe I made you unable to stand and from the looks of it you're still unable to do so." He said pointing out the fact that I was still sitting on the floor.

"Maybe I'm just tired" I snapped back.

"If you say so" he said clearly mocking my earlier remark.

"You're a self righteous bastard Sark."

He smirked again. Knowing he was making me uncomfortable.

Does he ever tire of those lopsided smirks?

"There's the Sydney I know and love"

Please like you could ever love someone, I believe you need a heart for that, something which you were not built with"

"So now I'm a robot? Interesting"

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the wall and sighed frustratingly. When would the train stop? What was I thinking kissing Sark? When I was kissing him I wasn't really thinking of what would happen when I stopped kissing him, or how awkward the silence would be after the fact. Now we had an almost twenty four hour train ride, alone, in a compartment of our own. Did I mention that we were alone and that Sark smells really good and looks amazing in that white oxford and his now rumbled hair?

When I opened my eyes he was staring me. "What" I said trying my best to sound mean.

"You were thinking about me, weren't you?"

"Excuse me" I laughed

"You were thinking about me weren't you?"

"No I heard you I just don't know what the hell made you think that I would be thinking of you right now? A little sure of ourselves today are we?"

"Not more then usual, why are you avoiding the question?"

"I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I am not"

"Miss Bristow, it's blatantly obvious that you are."

"Would you stop calling me that, my name is Sydney Sark, use it."

"I like Miss Bristow better besides I don't really know you, why would I use your first name?"

"You kiss strangers often then?" I said frowning and really getting annoyed now.

"Do you?" he said raising his eyebrows. His eyes were clearly laughing at me.


	2. Terrorism for Dummies

Chapter 2

The light was fading now; Sydney could see it slowly dwindling from the window of the cabin, the trees and mountains blurring into an abstract painting of sorts. She sighed more out of boredom then annoyance. Sark was completely ignoring her and had been for almost an hour now. He was reading a book but she couldn't read the cover of and that bothered her at first until she had made a game out of it.

In her mind she made up titles of the book, a half hour into the game she was gritting her teeth to hold back laughter. Just the thought of Sark reading a Sexual Education manual was horrifyingly funny or even worse was Terrorism for Dummies. But by the end of the hour the titles in her end had lost their hilarity now she guessed he was reading something akin to a book of World War two histories or something utterly boring like a president's autobiography.

Sydney sighed again but this time loudly trying to get Sark to look at her or at least acknowledge that she was sitting across from him. He shifted slightly not looking up at her. Well at least it was something.

Narrowing her eyes she shook her head and standing up quickly walked to the cabin door opened it and shut it behind her making sure to slam it behind her.

There were few people in the hallway an older lady who smiled sweetly and a little girl with what looked like her older brother, the young man nodded curtly as she passed them to enter the bar area. The bar was lined with older gentlemen some drinking some watching the soccer game on the television in the corner, one was laughing loudly at something the man next to him said. It was a nice scene Sydney thought to herself, it was normal nothing was out of the ordinary.

Sighting a pool table in the back and a young man playing by himself she wandered over to ask him if she could join him in a game. He was happy to oblige.

"Good shot miss" he said watching her from his seat against the wall his cue stick in hand waiting for his turn.

Sydney was winning again.

"Thank you tanner, but please how many times do I have to ask you to call me Sydney

This is the third game we have played I think I deserve it don't you? Besides your making me feel so much older than I am."

"Sorry Miss Sydney" he said smiling sheepishly.

Was he flirting a bit with her? She couldn't quite tell.

He was cute she thought to herself young, but cute. "I guess that's the best I can get uh?"

She said as she missed her next shot.

Walking over to where tanner was sitting earlier she watched him sink the #3 and the #6 ball in perfect unison. "Good shot sir" Sydney said mockingly which made him miss his next shot.

"Not fair, you distracted me" tanner said while she walked passed him to sink the winning ball.

"Life's not fair tanner, its better that you learn that early on in life."

He snorted at her comment "exactly how old do you think I am Sydney?" a bit taken aback from his question she thought for a moment

"Twenty one, twenty two maybe" she said cocking her head to get a better look at him "you can't be older then twenty three" she said confidently and straightened back up.

He practically snorted while laughing at her. "Well I guess that I should take that as a compliment. I'll have you know that I am probably the same age as you or maybe even older."

"That's impossible you look so young."

"Well that would be all the good mountain air up here in Switzerland" he said smiling

"And sunscreen its true what the experts say about the sunscreen"

"Well you certainly had me fooled, so what, you're about twenty nine then?" Sydney said

Now quite a bit relieved that he was older and that finding him attractive was not in the least bit illegal.

"You would be right" he stated "now how about I buy you a drink Sydney?"

"I would love that" Sydney said putting the cue stick down and walking with tanner to the bar which had emptied slightly now that it was about time for dinner to be served in the cabins.

Sark was annoyed. She had been gone for about an hour and he was bored with reading the stupid book he stole from the old man while boarding the train.

He should not have ignored her, though really he had nothing to say to her and it was quite fun knowing that she was trying to get his attention and he was making her angry , kissing her had been so much more fun , he could have just kissed her again he was sure she would not have objected but then where would that have led them?

Sex in a moving train might be for some people but if he could help it he preferred a non moving space , a car , against a wall, in an abandoned stairwell , maybe a shower but then there was the whole slippery thing to deal with , a bedroom would obviously be the best option but that would have to wait for

Quite awhile he thought as he looked at his watch. Damn, where was that woman. She drove him crazy while she near him and crazy when he had no idea where she was.

Tired of waiting Sark decided to get a drink at the bar, a glass of wine would calm his nerves and help keep at bay the much needed release he was looking for but that had to be put on hold for a period of time that was if Sydney was still willing to finish what they had started earlier. Closing the door behind him Sark scanned the hallway looking for anything out of the ordinary his usual habit taking over even when he was off the job.

Sighing he walked the short way to the bar passing only a young man and a little girl who was running up ahead, the young man following closely behind.

----------------------------------

ok ok I know how much this chaper sucked but i was zapped for ideas

my muse took the day off from this story though its annoyingly working on a new one when i keep begging for it to finish this one sorry deal with me here maybe i need to pay her more .....


	3. Shots and Mines

CHAPTER 3

Sydney had downed her fifth shot knowing full well she should not be drinking in her situation, though going to see her mother was never a normal situation and the added presence of Sark was not a good thing. She grinned mischievously to herself, kissing him had been good though she would have to thank her mother for the trip entertainment when she met up with her.

She and Tanner were now playing shot pool she liked to play this way she found out now she enjoyed winning even more because she was able to take a shot with every ball sunk. She was winning when Sark showed up at her side.

"I don't think that drinking yourself into a stupor will make seeing your mother any less painful Miss Bristow." He whispered quietly in her ear.

"She whipped around quickly spilling her shot on the floor

"You don't know the first thing about my life so buzz off Blondie" she spat out angrily and turned back to the pool game with tanner looking on expectantly. "Is he bothering you Sydney?"

Sinking another ball she said "always" and grabbed a shot of whiskey downing it before Sark could grab it from her.

"Sorry love but I think that's enough" he said and wrapped his arm around her waist to steer her away from the pool table

"You're going to have to play on your own "he said to Tanner while pulling Sydney out of the bar and back to their cabin.

Opening the door and the pushing Sydney inside he shut it angrily "what the bloody hell do you think your doing?"

Sydney threw her arms up "what does it look I'm doing? You know there is nothing wrong with wanting to have a little fun once and a while"

" one would think that when going to see Irina Derevko they would want as clear a mind as one could get." He shook his head in disbelieve "obviously you don't care if Irina is displeased."

"Why should I care, once again I am called back to see my mother when she is the one who left in the first place. Why should I cater to her needs? I don't need her you know, if you knew what's good for you, you would walk away from her and never look back. She's evil and everything that comes with it." Sydney said obviously upset about having to visit her mom.

"Irina has raised me into who I am today. I have no intention of ever betraying her."

"Well that makes one of us then." Sydney said as she resumed looking out the window.

She felt annoyed now knowing that Sark probably didn't realize the full force of his comment about him being raise by her mother and that she wasn't. She had a headache now and leaned her head against the cool glass of the window to clam her.

She was tired suddenly and wanted to lie down pulling her bag out of underneath her seat she set it down and messed with it to give it a rounded shape she lay her head on it and closed her eyes rolling over to face the wall her knees pulled up to her chest and her hand laid across her stomach.

Sark watched her from his seat how she made a point to not look at him and he swore he thought he saw her eyes get a little glassy.

Going to see her mother was affecting her more than he thought it would, though he shouldn't have doubted how Sydney would feel about his being here to accompany her on her trip. Not that he had a choice in the matter Irina had told him to stay with her at all times. So he couldn't really blame her for hating their situation.

But did she really have to be so bloody stubborn all the time? He pulled out the book he had been reading earlier and slowly grew accustomed to the silence on her end.

A few hours had passed since Sydney had gone to sleep and Sark had long since finished reading the book and was now typing away on his laptop fully concentrating on the screen before him.

Sydney turned over quietly and went unnoticed by Sark who was still immersed in his laptop activities. She watched him trying not to move so that he would not notice she was awake.

She studied him for a while until she noticed something, she was astonished to see that Sark had no visible scars on his face or neck, with their line of work there is always scars, emotional and physical. Sark had none though in fact he didn't even have any worry lines no stress wrinkles nothing and that made her think of Vaughn. Vaughn used to constantly worry about her about her job about everything and he had the wrinkles to prove it. When compared to Sark with his baby smooth skin and young model looks Vaughn was an old worn out man.

She wondered if Sark had someone like Vaughn back home. Did he have a girl that worried about him constantly? Did she even know what he did for living? Then she realized that he once had Allison Doren. She felt a pang of sadness for her lost friend. God did she miss Francie. Then she realized that Sark was the reason she was gone, he was the reason the Allison was gone as well. She couldn't blame herself but she found herself doing so every time she thought of Francie.

Sark had been with Allison while she was Francie and she wondered if he missed her too. She spoke before she could control herself

"May I ask you something Sark?" she said and Sark looked up quickly and realized that she must have been awake and watching him for some time now.

He sighed "if you must"

Hoping that he wouldn't suddenly decide to shoot her for asking him this question

"Did you love her?" She said while looking out the window

"Francie… I mean Allison."

Sark looked back down at the screen on the laptop and he paused the game of minesweeper.

"Why do you ask?" he wondered where she was going with this question and wished that she had never asked it. This was a subject that was never crossed for him and he liked it that way.

"Just making conversation I guess" Sydney said shrugging her shoulders and looking back at him.

"I prefer silence" he stated simply and went back to his game.

"Sorry I asked" she spat at him.

She went back to ignoring him while looking thru her bag for aspirin. She was immersed in rifling thru her bag when she heard beeping come from Sark's direction it was giving her a headache even worse than before.

"Would you mind turning off whatever is making that infernal racket?"

"Actually I do mind, it helps me know what I'm doing wrong and I like it." Sark shot back at her "so why don't you go back to ignoring me like before, it seemed to work for the both of us."

Ignoring his comment she continued on "what are you doing anyway?" she asked leaning over to try and get a look at the screen.

"Beating my best score" He said in all seriousness.

"You're playing a game?" Sydney said surprised that he would do something so normal and got up to sit next to him.

"Right" he answered and looked up at her and smirked "don't seem so shocked Sydney, I do know how to entertain myself when the need arises."

They sat in silence both looking at the screen and passing the time until they reached their destination.

Every once and a while Sydney's voice could be heard saying

"Can I play now?"


End file.
